Everytime
by kawaii-kirei
Summary: Neji keeps on hurting Lee, and Lee keeps on loving Neji. But when Lee gets close to death, Neji finally got his wits to show his feelings. NejiLee, LeeNeji.


_Title: Everytime  
Author: kawaii-kirei "KK"  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: NejiLee, LeeNeji_

_Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me. If it did, then long live yaoi pairings! XD The song **'Everytime' **also doesn't belong to me. It's Britney Spear's song._

.

**Everytime**

Lee threw a kick, but Neji blocked it easily with his arm. Lee twirled his whole body, and tried to hit the Hyuuga with his legs, but Neji blocked all the kicks thrown to him. Lee scowled and jumped back, and barely missed the kunai that passed by the side of his head, scratching his cheek. He cursed, cupping the cheek and covering the scar that threatened to bleed.

Running towards Neji in lightning speed, he grabbed a kunai and prepared to attack. Neji's eyes widened and took Lee's wrist where the kunai was held just in time and delivered a kick towards Lee's stomach before the other even had time to register it.

Lee clutched his stomach with a strangled yelp as he fell on the grass, his body crumpling automatically. Neji stared at the figure on the ground emotionlessly and walked away, clenching his fists. "It makes me embarrassed to even fight against a weak opponent like you. If you want to fight, make sure you're body's fully healed and ready to take any injuries." And he disappeared within the green trees and the shadows of the leaves.

Lee smiled weakly and crumpled his body even further, but not because of the pain in his stomach. _I don't think that time will ever come, Neji. It makes me ashamed to even look like this in front of the person I love._

.

_Notice me...  
Take my hand...  
Why are we,  
In stranger's land?  
Our love is strong...  
Why carry on without me?_

.

Lee sighed to himself. He continued to punch the stump, ignoring the sound effects from Neji and TenTen's fight behind him. Gai-sensei wouldn't have it if he rushed his training, especially after receiving that blow from Gaara. _I'm not the type to give up, but at this rate, sooner or later I'd be arranging a meeting with Death. Hopefully she'd[1] be more nicer than everybody here._

"Rock Lee!"

He jumped up. Lee turned around, clutching his heart dangerously as he gasped from the shock. "Damnit, Gai-sensei! Don't scare me like that!" If only Gaara made his heart weaker, then he could've died already from a heart attack. Sweat formed on his face once the thought registered in his brain.

Gai gave a wide smile and his teeth shimmered under the sun with a **Ting!**. "Don't worry, Lee! Next time, you'll be the best TaiJutsu master ever! Keep on training and never give up! Keep striving, Lee!"

Lee gave a salute, "Yes, sir!" And he continued punching the stump, making sure that each blow was stronger than the last one. He wished that he could just stop and not embarrass himself further, but also wanting to be stronger wasn't helping.

Hours ticked by, yet Lee never stopped punching. Gai left. The sun went down, yet Lee kept on, ignoring the burning sensation on his fists. TenTen left. The sky turned black, and a few clouds covered the moon and stars. Panting with exhaustion, he fell to his knees.

Sweat tricked down the sides of his face, and his chest heaved up and down with every breath he took. He motioned to stand up, but fell back down again when his legs gave away. Neji watched it all with an emotionless look, before standing up. "Give up, Lee. You've done enough. Your body's too weak to go on." It was the same everyday. They train and Lee always fight to keep up, but in the end, he falls, and Neji just has to go and rub it in his face.

Lee, though still exhausted, managed to form a weak smirk. "Why do you always take my body as an excuse?" He said that because he didn't know what else to say. He didn't **want **to say anything.

"It'd be pitiful if you lost your body when you already lost your fighting spirit." Neji walked away. Just like what he always does. "You're already pitiful enough, Lee." That was harsh. Neji knew it, but he can't help but ask himself, _Is it really necessary to do this just to get him back up and standing on his feet again?_

Lee closed his eyes tightly as the footsteps dissolved into the darkness. A tear escaped an eye, as he fought to stand up once more. But he fell back again. _I can't do it anymore. I've already lost my wings._

.

_And every time I try to fly, I fall   
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

.

Lee collapsed in his bed, not even bothering to check if his clothes were dirty or mend the scar that was burning dangerously against his cheek. He didn't even bother to cover up the dried blood that stuck to his skin. Tears fell from his eyes as he remember the words that Neji used to slap him. The scar made him even more depressed. His fists burned as well, still painted in a red hue as a result of his training. 

Standing up on shaky legs, he limply dragged himself to the bathroom. He stared at his reflection, blinking at the tear tracks on his face. And before he knew it, the glass broke and his blood dripped from his hand. His gaze returned to the shards on the floor and more tears cascaded down his cheeks.

Sobbing to himself, he weakly walked towards the bathtub and filled it with water. He took of his clothes and dipped himself in, leaning against the cold cement as he drew in a shaky breath. His body shook with strangled sobs, _A ninja never cries... most especially just because of love. _

He noticed the red liquid mixing with the molecules of the water, and he lifted his hand, cursing silently as he noticed that the blood from the earlier punch hasn't stopped flowing just yet, but he made no move to stop it. He just laid his hand back down, and slowly fell under the water.

"Neji, why am I in love with you when all you do is hurt me?"

Darkness took him.

"I love you so much it hurts..."

.

_I'll make believe,  
That you are here  
It's the only way,  
I see clear  
What have I done?  
You seem to move on easy_

.

Neji walked along the street, his hands in his pocket. He stared on the ground, his face void of emotions. He turned a corner and took a few more steps, before stopping in front of a house. He thought back on the previous training session. _I think what I've been saying to him lately is really harsh... cruel, in fact. But would Lee even forgive me? I'm just did all that to get back his fighting spirit back. He lost it ever since he was sent to the hospital. He may not show it, but I can clearly see it... And I'm guessing Gai-sensei and TenTen does, too. It hurts to see you like that, Lee._

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts before he drowns in them even further, he walked forward to knock on the door. No one answered, He knocked again. Raising an eyebrow, (and trying to stop himself from thinking what could've happened as to result in Lee not being home), he tried to turn the knob -- and the door opened.

He blinked. "Doesn't he lock his door?" He mumbled softly to himself and walked inside. "Lee?" He looked at the living room and the kitchen, but there was no one that greeted him. He sighed as he walked up the stairs. He checked the first room, but he it was empty. When his hand rested on the knob of the second door, something in his heart sent waves of pain through his veins. He mumbled once more to himself, "Something's not right,"

He opened the door and blinked once more when he saw it empty. He was about to leave when he saw slight light from under the another door in the room. He walked silently and knocked. "Lee?" There was no answer. He pushed open the door, and saw a bathroom.

He almost gasped at what he saw. Broken shards of the mirror was on the floor, a few droplets of blood on them. The tub was filled with blurry water but -- his eyes widened and his heart ached dangerously. "Lee!"

.

_And every time I try to fly, I fall   
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

.

Neji paced back and forth in front of a room, thinking such thoughts of what might happen inside. He was vaguely aware of the stares he got from Gai-sensei and TenTen, who were both sitting stiffly on the hospital chairs, faces full of worry.

Behind those white doors, there were some doctors trying to wake Lee up, trying to make him live. And all Neji could do was blame himself for not getting there sooner -- and for not telling Lee how much he felt about him.

.

_I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry_

.

TenTen took a deep, shaky breath before looking up at the pacing figure in front of her. "N-Neji?" The white-eyed ninja looked at her emotionlessly, but she can see how scared he really is. "You're in love with Lee, aren't you?"

Neji's eyes widened. "How-how did you...?"

"It was written all over you face." Gai managed a weak smile. He wasn't in the mood to play cool right now. Who would be if **this **ever happened to them? "You were the one that wanted Lee to become stronger that much. But was hurting him really necessary?"

Neji looked away.

TenTen smiled softly, ignoring the throbbing pain in her heart for her friend that now still lay in a bed. "You really gave him pain, Neji. Didn't you see that he also loved you as much as you loved him?"

Neji's head shot up. "What?!" Then that means Lee never realized Neji's feelings, and Neji didn't see Lee's as well. What a crazy world we live in...

Before TenTen or Gai could reply, a doctor came out of the room and closed the door behind him silently. The three quickly bolted to him. 

.

_Ohhhh  
  
At night I pray,  
That soon your face  
Will fade away_

.

The doctor gave a soft and gentle smile. "Rock Lee should be better after he gets rest. If you came more later to get that boy out of the tub-" She turned to Neji, "-then his lungs, or heart, may not have taken our operation well."

"Does he need to take any medicine or anything, doctor?" Gai asked the lady, who just shook her head as a response.

"No. All he needs is rest and a lot of breathing space. That's all." The doctor gave one last smile before walking away, "He's awake right now if you wish to see him."

TenTen and Gai looked expectantly at Neji, who just stared at the white door. TenTen raised an eyebrow, "Well?"

Sighing to himself, Neji entered the room, ignoring the smile that TenTen and the grin Gai gave him.

.

_And every time I try to fly, I fall   
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

.

"Lee?"

Lee nearly bolted out of bed, if it wasn't for the hands that pushed him back down. He blinked before looking up to see Neji's face. "Neji?" He blinked. "W-what are you doing here?"

Neji ignored the question. "How are you feeling?"

"Kinda sore, but fine nonetheless." Lee wanted to ask about Gai-sensei and TenTen but thought that it would just have to wait. "Who saved me?"

"The doctors." Neji tried to suppress a smirk as Lee stared at him incredulously.

"Did Neji, the great Hyuuga Neji? Just make a joke?!" Lee blinked, "How long have I been asleep?" He ignored the images from the past few days that flashed before his eyes.

"A few hours." Neji finally gave in to a small smile, "**I **took you out of the tub."

"Why'd you do that?" The question came more bitter than what Lee intended.

Neji looked away, "You think that I'd just leave you there?"

"Yes."

The answer took him by surprise. Neji blinked, he looked back at the figure in front of him and saw Lee staring back at him, even though a few tears fell down his eyes. Neji resisted the urge to slap the poor boy, "Baka." He leaned in, and placed a soft kiss on Lee's own lips.

The injured ninja gave a startled gasp, before moving his hand to lightly touch his lips. He gave Neji a bewildered look, "Neji, you..."

"I love you." Neji practically **smiled**. "I gave you all those insults in hopes for getting you back up on your feet, but I guess I just made more things worse. I was supposed to come to your house to apologize to you, but that's when I found you on the tub. Gomen nasai." He felt his own tears prickle on the back of his eyes, "If you ever died, I don't know if I'll be able to live through it."

Lee gave a teary smile, then leaned in once more to take another kiss. Their lips softly touched, before it turned into something more passionate. Neji nibbled on Lee's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Lee shyly gave. Their tongues entwined and dance with each other as each memorized the other's mouth. When they parted, their cheeks were painted in a red hue, and they were panting and gasping. A trail of saliva connected their lips.

"Ai shiteru, Lee."

"Ai shiteru, Neji."

They leaned in again.

.

_After all..._

_After all..._

.

[1] /shrug/ I just like referring to **Death **as a **woman**. ;;

.

_Author's Notes: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I think I killed both of them... They were way too OOC in my point of view, and I didn't like the last part. ;; I didn't know about the position of the lyrics, since this is my first time writing a songfic, so go easy on me, please? >.> And also my first time writing a fic about Lee and Neji. Anywho... review...?_


End file.
